July 8, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The July 8, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 8, 2019 at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. Episode summary Seth Rollins & Becky Lynch vs Andrade & Zelina Vega That’s two in a row for Seth Rollins & Becky Lynch, who powered past Andrade & Zelina Vega to earn their second consecutive Mixed Tag Team Match victory, teeing them up for a third at Extreme Rules with their titles on the line. Unsurprisingly, the Twitter beef between Lynch & Zelina carried over into the match, and despite some impressive innovation from La Muñeca, The Man applied the Dis-arm-her to submit Vega, removing her from the bout per Elimination rules. Lynch was far from a passive presence for the rest of the match, however, brawling with Lacey Evans (her half of Sunday’s challengers) and Vega, while also getting the worst of some incidental contact with Andrade following an outside-the-ring scrap among the four competitors. Rollins’ concern for his partner briefly gave Andrade an opening to hit his running knees, but once Vega was dispatched a second time, The Beastslayer drilled Andrade with the Stomp to win the match. The two champions were not afforded the dignity of a peaceful exit, however: Baron Corbin and Evans resurfaced after the match to lay them out at the top of the stage as a final message for Sunday, and, perhaps, a preview of a world where Seth Rollins & Becky Lynch's Mixed Tag Team Match stands at two impressive wins and one catastrophic loss. Drake Maverick survived the night as 24/7 Champion 24/7 Champion Drake Maverick continued his test of endurance, as he brought his wife Renee to Newark as the latest stop on their ill-fated honeymoon. Unfortunately, a private conversation with his wife brought out the vultures, leading Maverick on a mad chase throughout the arena. Deposed champion R-Truth eventually found his way into the pursuit as well, and against all odds, Maverick evaded his pursuers (he also narrowly escaped The Viking Raiders when the chase ran afoul of their match) to make it back to his wife in one piece. However, Truth and a referee were lying in wait, as they somehow found their way into the crate Renee was sitting atop. Truth emerged right when Maverick thought himself safest, placing the referee on his back and pursuing the champion deep into the New Jersey summer night. Nikki Cross def. SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley in a Beat the Clock Challenge to choose the stipulation for Bayley vs. Alexa Bliss at Extreme Rules As goes Alexa Bliss, so goes Nikki Cross. And as of Monday night, that’s no longer rhetorical: Following a victory over Bayley in a Beat the Clock Challenge with the stipulation for Bayley vs. Bliss at stake, The Twisted Sister made a selection that could cement their alliance in stone. As a demonstration of her loyalty to Bliss, Cross —who dispatched Dana Brooke with plenty of time to spare against Bayley's 4:32 win over Sarah Logan — selected a 2-on-1 Handicap Match as the stipulation, meaning Bayley will be defending her title against both women at once. Her advice that Bayley find a loyal friend to slap some sense into her didn’t exactly fall on receptive ears, as the champion slapped Cross in the face, dropped her with the Bayley-to-Belly and drilled a flying elbow into her sternum. Clearly, if Alexa Bliss has manipulated Nikki Cross, she’s too far gone to save. And if she hasn’t manipulated her, Bayley has two motivated opponents to deal with. Either way, the time for talk has ended. Results * Mixed Tag Team Elimination Match: Becky Lynch & Seth Rollins defeated Andrade & Zelina Vega * Beat The Clock Challenge Match: Bayley defeated Sarah Logan * Beat The Clock Challenge Match: Nikki Cross defeated Dana Brooke Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Lacey Evans Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Sarah Logan Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes